


Good Men Always Keep Their Promises

by afterfourteenyears



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Harems, Multi, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterfourteenyears/pseuds/afterfourteenyears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[GinHarem?] A celebration is to be held in acknowledgement of Diamond Perfume’s one year anniversary of success in the industry. Everyone has mixed feelings. As their manager, Producer Sakata has to make sure that each member of the group is happy. Is there more to DP’s future? Let us hope that everything will be sunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Men Always Keep Their Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Gintama stuff belong to Sorachi Hideaki the flawless gorilla god. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Story = Unbetaed. This is also posted at my FFnet / wordpress / livejournal / tumblr websites. This is an idea that came to me while viewing fanart. A oneshot that won the honor of being written versus the others I’ve been considering. They will have their time. For now, this is the story that goes public. It is the product of my slight dysthymia (self-diagnosed, LOL) and I dunno, lately I’ve just been really, really, REALLY, REALLY pissed off at Gintoki. Fun fact: I wrote this story from end to beginning. Formatting is a headache with such a method but... Sometimes it’s much more interesting that way.

**_Behind him is the past… But now he lives for the present… Looking toward the future…_ **

* * *

||||||||||||||||

Knock. Knock. Knock. No answer. Knock, knock, knock! Still no answer. This is getting a little frustrating on my part. Only screams and crashes are heard from the outside. How odd. I’ve been raised to enter a place only if invited in but my knocks remain unanswered for the past ten minutes. I turn the knob and open the door as shyly as I can. This is a scheduled meeting anyway. I do not come unexpected.

When I look inside, I am stunned. Everything is in order and everyone is hanging around a large television set. It is where the sounds are coming from. I cough and finally everyone looks up at me.

“ANA KETSUNOOO!” The man, with the silver hair, who is holding the remote, yells with widened eyes. He shuts off the TV and crawls to my feet. His is staring.

The others peer at me curiously. A young glasses with a boy comes up and clears his throat. “Good day Ana Ketsuno-san! We’ve been expecting you!”

“We have?” The wavy silver-haired man repeats in wonder.

“Yes, Gin-san. Remember, her news channel wrote to us months ago? They want a feature on Diamond Perfume.” It is their one-year anniversary soon. They have made it big in the business.

He laughs awkwardly and gets up, towering over me. “Of course, of course. Forgive my lapse.” He bows before me and takes my hand, kissing it. A girl shrieks in the background. “I’m not sure if you remember me, Ana Ketsuno.” He grins. “Gintoki Sakata at your service.”

He does seem familiar. We must have met in the past.

“GET AWAY FROM GIN-SAN!” A woman with long purple hair and red glasses slips between us and hugs his chest. He tears her off him and flings her to the other side of the room. A loud crash is heard. I stare at him in disbelief and he waves me off. “I’m no wife-beater or anything. She likes rough play.”

“I see. Who is she? Your wife then?”

“HELL NO. She’s no one.” He glares in her direction. “Come with me, I’ll introduce you to the others.” He speaks gently and points to the polite boy who spoke earlier. “Shinpachi Shimura, my right-hand man. We manage this group together. He’s smart and he does good and honest work.”

“Hello, Shimura-san,” I say.

He laughs. “Best to call me Shinpachi since my sister is also here. It can be confusing.”

“Shin-chan,” a pretty girl with brown hair and large brown eyes approaches us. “Introduce me to this nice lady here. It’s only proper.”

“Ahh yes, aneue, this is Ana Ketsuno-san, the weather lady. But she’s here to do a story on DP for our one-year anniversary.” He turns to me. “This is my sister, Tae Shimura, she plays the castanets for DP.”

“Call me Otae.” There is a dangerous glint in her eyes as she holds out her hand.

I look to my right and see Sakata-san standing very close. He coughs and steps away when I see him looking. “Hello, Otae-san,” I say as we shake hands. She has a powerful grip.

“So, you’re the famous Ana Ketsuno.” She glances at Sakata-san. “Stay away from Sarutobi. She’s hazardous.”

“What lies are you spreading again, bitch?” The purple-haired lady approaches us, hands on her hips. She turns to Sakata-san and her face relaxes before turning serious again as she regards me. “I’m Ayame Sarutobi. As you can see, I’m the gorgeous one of the lot. Just ask Producer Sakata.” She winks at him. “I play the drums. By the way, call me Sac-“

Sakata-san kicks her away, looking disgusted. Otae-san and Shinpachi-san are also watching her with contempt.

“You’ll have to excuse Sarutobi. She’s overdoing things a lot.” A striking blonde joins us, smoking on her kiseru. I cannot look away from her eyes. They are like violet gems, deep and dramatic. Strands of hair cover one side of her face but I can still see the scars on her forehead and cheek. She is still beautiful with them. She inclines her head at me. “I am Tsukuyo, the bassist.”

“Tsukuyo-san,” I smile at her. “It is nice to meet you.” She is so cool.

Sakata-san stands beside her and plucks away her pipe. “I said no smoking here, Tsukuyo.”

She glares at him, “Give that back, Gintoki.” Her cheeks are flushed.

“Nuh-uh! Can’t let Ana Ketsuno inhale any more of this poison.” He holds the item away from her reach.

She moves closer to him to grab at it and they struggle until she has smashed him on the floor, his face crushed between her generous breasts. She retrieves her kiseru but panics as she realizes their position. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She screams and carries him then his head collides with the ground. Tsukuyo-san dusts her hands off and walks away, smoking again.

“Are you alright, Sakata-san?” I ask. He is sprawled on the ground and his eyes are unfocused. His hands and legs are twitching.

“He deserved it.” A low, serious voice declares from behind us. I twist around and see a small girl with an eye patch. Her hand rests on the sword secured on her belt. “A man should never tell a woman what to do with her life.”

Otae-san grins. “Kyuubei-san, really now, Gin-san was only being polite to our guest. It’s not really nice to just blow smoke around people you’ve just met.” A kunai barely misses her head.

“Kyuubei-kun, you are still treating me like the enemy just because I’m a man?” Sakata-san grouses as he gets up, still a bit wobbly.

“No, Gintoki-san. You have no class in treating the women of Diamond Perfume.” She bows slightly at me. “Ana Ketsuno-san, it’s a pleasure. I am Kyuubei of the Yagyuu clan, swordsman and soon to be head of the family. For now, I also take part in Diamond Perfume as the lead guitarist.”

I return her bow. She is so formal. “The pleasure is mine, Kyuubei-san.” I smile at her.

“Your smile is very similar to Otae-san’s.” She murmurs.

Someone hugs me from the back. “Ana Ketsuno! Hello! It’s me, Kagura! You remember me, right? Right?”

I stare at the little girl behind me with rice around her mouth. She has prominent orange hair and large blue eyes that swallow me up. I nod at her, barely remembering.

“Gin-chan’s in love with you! He watches your forecast every single day! He even sunk into depression when he found out you were married…”

“OI KAGURA!”

“But it’s a good thing you left that bastard of a husband you had. He was wrong to force you to leave. You are happy being the weather lady, right? Now Gin-chan has hopes of marrying you again…”

“HEY! SHUT UP, IDIOT!” Sakata-san clamps his hand over her mouth but she bites it and continues her talk when he pulls away.

“We had fun helping you and your clan out. Your brother is really funny, he has a sister complex. And Shinpachi here fell in love with a Pandemonium…”

“OI!”

“Then we also met Gedomaru, she gave Gin-chan some awesome powers. Has she asked you to sign an autograph for Gin-chan? He’s been waiting for years…”

“OKAY THAT’S ENOUGH!” Both Sakata-san and Shinpachi-san scream. Kagura-san gives them a wicked smile but shuts up. So they know my secret, that I am an Onmyoji from the Ketsuno clan. My real name is Crystel and Gedomaru is my personal summon. I had no idea that they were involved in restoring the balance between my clan and the Shirino clan. I thought my brother had seen to it by himself, along with Gedomaru.

But I suddenly remember them, the Yorozuya. A trio determined to help me with my troubles then. The rain would not stop coming and I thought that sunny days were over but my smile was secretly restored by them.

“Thank you,” I smile at them, grateful with all my heart. They stare at me and nod with understanding. “I don’t know how to repay you for that.”

At the studio the next morning, I wave at the announcer and some of the production staff. I have worked with them in the past. “How are you, Ana Ketsuno-san?” They all greet me. I smile at them graciously.

The girls of Diamond Perfume are already seated at the long bench with Sakata-san on one end. Sarutobi-san insists on sitting right next to him but the organizer strictly tells her that there is a seating arrangement. She narrows her eyes at him and murmurs threats. The order ends up being from Kagura-san, Kyuubei-san, Sarutobi-san, Otae-san, Tsukuyo-san and Sakata-san. Kyuubei-san is bending forward to speak to Otae-san.

The program starts but we were previously advised that it will be a short segment, simply to invite fans to attend the band’s upcoming celebration. A few questions will be asked. Kagura-san speaks about her experience as the youngest in the group. Otsuu-san, Tsuu Terakado, another pop idol is compared to her but she tells everyone that they are good friends. Kyuubei-san gets the most attention when she is asked about her femininity. “We have heard rumors that you are reluctantly attracted to Producer Sakata.”

She blushes and denies the claim. “Sakata-san is a good man but I choose to love another.” Her eye flicks to her left.

“You don’t mean me?” Sarutobi-san gags.

“Get your head out of your ass, Sarutobi-san.” Otae-san chirps from her left.

The host skips Sarutobi-san, much to her dismay and speaks with Otae-san about dealing with die-hard fans. Her eyes darken and smoke comes out of her ears. “Once they annoy me… I’ll  _crush_  ‘em!” She punches her fist to her palm. The host laughs nervously and quickly turns to Tsukuyo-san.

“Now, the most interesting of the lot… Tsukuyo-san!” She says with excitement. Tsukuyo-san gazes at her glumly. Her kiseru is missing, probably confiscated by Shinpachi-san or one of the staff. “There are whispers that there is something between you and Producer Sakata. We’d love to know the truth.”

There is a loud gasp from Sarutobi-san and she tries to get up but Kyuubei-san and Otae-san hold her down. Otae-san is also shaking her head. Kagura-san is at the other end, grinning from ear to ear.

Tsukuyo-san and Sakata-san have not spoken a word. Their shoulders are touching but they are not looking at each other.

“Well? Producer Sakata? You two have a lot of fans, you know. Give them some juice!”

He laughs and swallows nervously, “I’d like to keep our personal lives from the public but just know that in Diamond Perfume, we try to maintain professional interactions.” It is a practised response.

Tsukuyo-san faces him and they regard each other for a few seconds. She nods slightly and he lets out a breath. I wonder what that means.

The segment ends abruptly but not before Producer Sakata invites fans to their upcoming celebration. It is a culmination of the one-year success of their group. There will be a short program, he will dance with each member and take pictures, and the band will play a few songs during dinner. They will also be selling merchandise and will have an autograph and picture-taking session.

We all go back to the hotel after and I endure their seemingly usual banter.

Later, a messenger informs me that the group is expecting me for dinner tonight at a nearby restaurant. I give my apologies when I arrive late because I lost my way. Sakata-san bows and tells me that he will take responsibility for it and that he shall accompany me on the way back. “It’s fine,” I say but he insists.

The table is full but he kicks Sarutobi-san off her chair and lets me sit there. “Is the food enough? Just order what you want, Ana Ketsuno.” He sits beside me very formally. “What do you want to drink?”

I eye the food. There is so much already and everything looks good. “This is wonderful. Thank you for inviting me, Sakata-san.”

“It’s no problem. You should come with us always. Speaking of which, you have to join our vacation getaway soon. It’s my birthday celebration, a party that the girls planned for me.”

“Oh, you’re birthday is coming up?”

He nods happily. “In the weekend. You’ll come? We’ll handle your expenses, right Pachi?”

Shinpachi-san rolls his eyes. “Yes, Gin-san.”

I feel a wicked current from behind me. I look and see Sarutobi-san seething. “Why does she get to go for free while we have to pay our own expenses? And she’s in my seat! Gin-san, I’m hungry and I want to sit beside you!”

“Because she’s Ana Ketsuno, bitch! Get your own seat and make sure it’s far away from me.” He aims a fork at her face.

“It’s okay.” I stand up and give her back her chair. “I arrived late anyway.”

Sarutobi-san dashes to the chair and sits facing Sakata-san. He leans away and walks to the other side of the table with me. “Gin-san!”

He flips a finger at her but it only makes her giggle.

We sit beside Tsukuyo-san and Kagura-san. There is sake and cake at their area. I begin to eat as Sakata-san starts drinking. He downs one shot swiftly and smacks his lips with satisfaction.

Tsukuyo-san clears her throat. She looks attractive in her tube top and a purple necklace around her throat. “Gintoki, allow me to pour you your drinks.”

He hesitates and with him I recall a memory from my divinations of a samurai being beaten up by a drunk woman from Yoshiwara. “Ah. No thanks, Tsukuyo.”

“I insist.” She grabs the bottle and fills his cup with the contents. He raises the glass to his lips but they maintain eye contact as he drains it. She blushes and looks away.

He coughs and adds more sake to the cup, then hands it to her. “Your turn,” he murmurs. “Drink slowly,” he adds, “it’s too early to become a drunk terminator.

She glares at him and takes a sip of the drink. Her blush darkens when he smiles at her.

“Oooh! Gin-chan! You did it!” Kagura-san exclaims.

“Huh? I did what?”

“You kissed Tsukki!”

He flushes. “Are you blind? I simply gave her something to drink! Don’t go spreading false rumors, Kagura.”

“But you drank from the same cup. I saw you. You saw it too, right Ana Ketsuno? It’s an indirect kiss!”

I nod with amusement. She has a point.

Tsukuyo-san gasps and covers her mouth with her palm.

“I WANT TO KISS GIN-SAN TOO!” Sarutobi-san screams and lunges at the cup, drinking greedily from it. He slams the bottle on her head.

“What a waste of a good drink!” He cries.

“Gin-chan, not only have you groped her, you also kissed her now. Next thing we know, you’re having BLEEP.” Kagura-san simply looks thoughtful and innocent despite her words.

Both Sakata-san and Tsukuyo-san turn a deep shade of red. Sarutobi-san is enraged while taking out pieces of glass from her hair. Otae-san is rolling her eyes at the scene.

“BUT GIN-SAN HAS SLEPT WITH ME AND-“ Another glass is slammed on Sarutobi-san’s face. She gets up and as Sakata-san reaches out to grab another glass, he accidentally grabs Tsukuyo-san’s right breast. His fingers squeeze a few times before he turns to her with a look of dread. She screams and slams him on the ground then walks away.

“Gin-san! Are you okay?” Sarutobi-san cradles his face against her chest. “Forget her. You can touch mine instea-“ He hurls another item at her and leaps away.

“Stop being such a pest, Sarutobi-san.” Otae is standing with her hands on her hips. “You’re quite excessive.”

“Shut up, Otae! Don’t think I am not aware of your intentions.”

“And may I ask what those are?”

“You want to take possession of Gin-san’s BLEEP!”

A mocking laugh escapes Otae-san’s lips. “What makes you think I haven’t?”

Sarutobi-san’s eyes flash. “BITCH!” She screams. “HARLOT!” She dives forward and engages Otae-san in a hair-pulling and intense kicking battle. Things are getting serious. I get up from my seat but Sakata-san stops them first. He pulls them apart and shoves Sarutobi-san away as she attempts to scratch Otae-san’s eyes out. She falls far back and crashes into the empty bottles and glasses by the wall. She is buried in shards of glass. When she gets up, Kyuubei-san is standing before her with the tip of her sword pointed to her neck.

“I will protect Otae-san with my life.” She warns. “You’ll have to answer to me if anything happens to her.”

Sarutobi-san reaches inside her dress but does not pull anything out immediately. She looks to Otae-san who is standing behind Sakata-san, her hand on his arm. He stands before her protectively.

“Oi! You guys have made such a mess!” Shinpachi-san is livid. “We have to pay for all those! Ugh! Let’s just leave before you cause further damage!” Everyone silently walks out as Shinpachi-san pays the manager.

“I’ll walk you back, Ana Ketsuno.” Sakata-san stands beside me.

I nod in thanks but look back to see Sarutobi-san trailing behind everyone, still gilded with shards. “Just a moment, Sakata-san,” I tell him before lagging behind. “Are you okay, Sarutobi-san?” I ask despite knowing she is not.

She looks at me from head to toe. “Don’t talk to me. You’re also after Gin-san’s BLEEP.”

I laugh. “Not really.”

She doesn’t speak for a moment then scampers away and jumps onto a rooftop. I sigh and catch up with Sakata-san. He chats with me in an awkward manner but I think that he is still a fun person. I wonder how he can handle these kinds of situations every day.

The next morning, I try out the bath place at the edge of the city. A few co-workers recommended the place, saying that it never gets crowded. It is also clean and inexpensive. The place is perfect for relaxing alone. The bath design is strange, resembling a body of water in the middle of a jungle. Males and females have separate baths, which is good because I hear a few boys chatting in their area.

I get in the bath and realize that I am alone. It is peaceful but not too silent since there is calming music playing in the background. Wading to the deeper end, I start to hear shallow intakes of breaths. Is someone drowning? In a bath? I glance around anxiously but there is no disturbance in the water. Then, I spot a lone figure hidden at the curve. My instincts tell me to approach her but is it proper? Maybe she needs help.

“Excuse me… Are you alright?” I ask but my heart stops when I see who it is. “Sarutobi-san?”

She faces me and her expression is frozen in shock. Her eyes are red and puffy. Her nose is also red and runny. Her lips are pressed together with a slight tremble in them. None of us speak for a moment and we only stare at each other. She breaks the silence first with a sneer. “Ana Ketsuno? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I was just trying out this place. But Sarutobi-san, why are you crying?” I suspect that it has something to do with what happened earlier with Sakata-san. I feel that it is not the first time.

She crosses her arms and laughs mockingly. “Me? Crying?”

“Uh, yes,” I say as politely as possible.

“I am not!” She snaps.

“Okay.” I say, undeceived.

She wipes her face hurriedly. I am just practising my weeping skills,” she explains.

“Weeping skills?” I am at a loss.

“Yes. Weeping skills are essential in show business.” She lets out a high-pitched laugh. “You know, when you need to capture your audience or make them sympathize with you. Also, you can cry to make them feel how much you appreciate their support and all. They eat it up.”

“Ah. I see.” It still sounds unconvincing. But she waves it off and we spend the rest of the time talking about the upcoming trip and the big celebration. Also about Sakata-san. She is still very much devoted to him.

Sakata-san visits me alone on the last weekday. He gives me a bashful look while handing me my ticket, which he personally bought. “I was really looking forward to traveling with you,” he tells me while scratching the back of his head. I smile at him. I do not join them on the flight this weekend for his birthday as I have to wait for some important papers. Instead, I follow after a few hours and spend the entire time sleeping in the plane. I am exhausted. We do not encounter any weather problems, of course.

When I arrive, I chance upon the girls in deep conversation. They are talking about the party. Kagura-san is not around. Otae-san tells me that she is with Sakata-san and Shinpachi-san to do Yorozuya business. They argue for a bit but I do not understand their words because everyone is speaking over everyone at the same time and the noise simply sounds shrill to my ears. They leave one by one, until only Sarutobi-san remains, staring at a piece of paper in her hands.

She sighs, “Oh well, it’s up to me to make sure that everything is in order!” Then she starts pressing buttons on her cellphone to make a call.

I walk around the area for a while, admiring the splendor of the coast and the comfort of nature. I hear swords clinking and some grunts, so I follow the sounds. In an open space, there is Sakata-san engaged in combat with Kyuubei-san. They are both barefoot and sweating, with gazes so intense, I wonder if they are mindful of their surroundings.

Kyuubei-san gets a shot in and smirks at him in triumph. “You’ve been neglecting your skills, Gintoki-san,” she taunts.

He smiles, a feral type, lunging at her and sending her back against a tree, “Don’t be cocky, Kyuubei-kun. I let you hit me just so you wouldn’t feel bad.”

“Don’t belittle me, I am not a weak woman.” She rights herself. “Do not underestimate me!”

“I recognize your strength, lady. It’s why I agree to fight you like this, remember?”

She turns red but shakes her head. Taking a deep breath, she runs to him, sword at the ready.

I smile and saunter away to leave them to their fun. The day is young and I try to find something else to do.

I volunteer to help Sarutobi-san with the preparations. She reluctantly accepts my offer at first but then eventually warms up to the idea. She is really excited about the party. I inadvertently peek at the piece of paper she is writing on. It shows the expenses. The sum total is large. “Are you paying for all that?” I ask in wonder.

“We agreed to split but the others wanted lesser costs. I can’t have that! Gin-san should be given the grandest party after everything he’s done for us!” She is quite passionate about her declarations. “As his most probable future wife, I am willing to shoulder the expenses. But the other girls did pay for the basics.”

I can’t help it. I laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“You are really something, Sarutobi-san.”

“Ana Ketsuno, this is serious business. Gin-san’s happiness depends on this.” She glances at another sheet of paper. “The location and the food are set, the unlimited ice cream and chocolates are in order, the strawberry milk has been shipped in…”

“It’s amazing that you have the money for this.” I don’t think I even have such an amount.

She beams proudly and flips her hair. “All my savings have gone to this party. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m actually glad that you’re already here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I planned on hiring you as a special guest. Gin-san’s a big fan of yours after all. But I don’t know if the professional fee would have fit my budget.” She claps her hands. “At least you have decreased my worries.”

“But why so much?”

“I need everything that entertains him, and most of that is connected to JUMP. The magazine will be giving out signed copies and special editions but they asked for a lot. I invited friends back at Edo and some of his old acquaintances, like a reunion, but I don’t have much to fly people in. Good thing others are paying for their own travels.”

“You didn’t have to do all that! I’m sure food and company are enough.”

“No! It’s not! Gin-san deserves more! It will all be worth it, I just know! Ah! I also have to check on the unlimited alcohol. Oh I wish I could go on that mission so I can rake in some more money…”

“A mission? For what?”

She winks at me. “It’s a secret but… I do undercover missions… As a ninja assassin.”

“Y- You’re an assassin?” The hair at the back of my neck stands up. She doesn’t look like a ninja. Or a killer.

“Why yes! I am one of Edo’s best. But I haven’t been taking missions lately because of Diamond Perfume.”

“But there is an assignment for you?”

“Ah, yes. An extremely dangerous one. Deadly. It’s impossible though since it is due on the night of our big celebration.”

I let out a breath I’ve been holding. “Oh.”

“Of course I am going to the event! I wouldn’t miss a chance to be in Gin-san’s arms!” She hugs herself and squeals. “He might even have something special prepared for that night. In my dreams, he finally proposes!” I can almost see her floating in the sky.

In the late afternoon the next day, Sarutobi-san and I arrive at the beach dressed in our best swimwear. She is glowing and looking great in her cream bikini with her hair braided to one side. Her excitement is unmistakable. She could be the birthday celebrant.

We smile at the security personnel and I ask if Sakata-san has arrived. “Yes ma’am,” he says in his deep voice.

Sarutobi-san giggles. “He’s early!”

“He arrived with the others.” I step past the barrier but the guard holds up his hand in front of Sarutobi-san. “Are you… Ayame Sarutobi-san?” He is staring at her hair.

She beams at me. “Yes, it is I.” I raise my eyebrows. Does Sakata-san have anything to do with this?

“You can’t enter, I’m afraid.” He tells her.

“WHAT?” The color drains from her face. But she laughs. “This is a joke, right?”

“Sorry, it’s not.” He sounds apologetic. “Gintoki-san gave us specific instructions to keep you out of the area.”

“But… why?” Sarutobi-san is getting paler.

He shrugs. “He didn’t say except that you are one annoying stalker, I guess. He wants a pleasant celebration without a disturbance, maybe.”

Her face crumples.  _Don’t cry_ , I plead silently. “Mr. Security! This is a mistake! Sarutobi-san is a member of Diamond Perfume and is Sakata-san’s friend!”  _She also made this entire party happen_ , I add to myself.

“Sorry ma’am, boss’ orders.”

I pat her arm across the boundary. “Don’t worry, Sarutobi-san. I’ll talk to him. This is a terrible mistake. We’ll come back for you.”

She gives me a pained smile. “We shouldn’t bother him with nonsense on his birthday… Go in and enjoy the party.”

“Please wait,” I say and run inside to look for Sakata-san. I am furious at him right now. I could ruin this entire thing by making a storm. I see him getting a drink and laughing with a man in sunglasses. “Sakata-san! Sarutobi-san was refused entrance to this place by security!”

“Really?” He takes a swig. “They’re doing their job then.”

“Sakata-san!”

He stares at me. “You look nice, Ana Ketsuno. Here, have a drink.” He hands me a bottle from the counter. The woman with cat ears is wiping some glasses and shaking her head at him.

“Sakata-san!” I try again.

“What is it? Do you want juice or a margarita instead?” He signals the old lady with a cigarette at the bar. His friend sits on a stool and lights his own cigarette.

“SAKATA-SAN!” I cry louder. A few people glance at me but I try to ignore them. I focus on his astonished face instead. “Your friend is waiting outside. Aren’t you going to let her join your party?” I really want to throw it in his face that Sarutobi-san worked hard for this but she begged me not to tell.

He sighs. “Ana Ketsuno, I don’t want to spend my birthday fighting off a persistent stalker. I need a break. And remember all the trouble she’s caused in the past few days? It’s going to be a disaster if I let her in here. It’s just a precaution.”

I shake my head at him, disappointed. “I thought you’re a good man, Sakata-san… But you’re really cruel.” My heart is aching and I turn away.

He grabs my arm and sighs again. “Wait! Okay, where is she then?”

I lead him to the entrance but when we get there, only the security personnel is present. “Mr. Security! Where is Sarutobi-san?” I look around but I don’t see her. “Did you let her in?” I ask hopefully.

“Gintoki-san! Hey there! I did as you instructed. She left after this lady here went inside.”

“What?” I cry. “Where did she go?”

“She didn’t say. She left this, by the way.” And he hands Sakata-san a rectangular box.  _Happy birthday_ , the card says.

He stares at it for a while and then pockets the item. He purses his lips. “Let her in when she comes back.”

I smile but wonder if she will return.

“Seriously?” The guard is confused.

Sakata-san scratches his head and puts his hand in his pocket. “Yeah.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Let’s go back inside, Ana Ketsuno.”

“Sakata-san… I’d better check outside for Sarutobi-san and tell her she can enter now. It’s getting dark out there.”

“She’ll be back. She’s a pushy one, right?” He raises an eyebrow. “You shouldn’t be going out there by yourself wearing that cute swimsuit. C’mon!”

I let out a breath and follow him in but resolve to keep an eye out for Sarutobi-san. The night passes but she does not come to the party. Several times, I try to sneak out but the guard refuses to let me out. He has not seen her too, he says regrettably.

While inside, I spot the others and speak with them for a while. They do not notice Sarutobi-san’s absence. Otae-san is seated at the bar, talking to several men, entertaining them quite well. Kyuubei-san is beside her, glaring at the males who dare talk to her but she does not bring her sword out. “Elizabeth-san and Katsura-san have not come,” she murmurs. “At least Toujou is here.”

“Is he bothering you again, Kyuubei-san?” Otae-san frowns, her fist clenching.

“No, he is well-behaved, actually.” She sighs. “Not everyone is here.”

Otae-san nods and looks down. “Yes. No one from the Shinsengumi is here either.” She shrugs. “They have to work.”

“Don’t tell me… Otae-san… That you actually miss Kondou-san?” Kyuubei-san’s eye is widened with surprise.

“Of course not. Not him.” She downs a glass full of alcohol and coughs violently after.

The next time I see her, she is at the fence that divides the reserved area from the outside. Before she arrived, I had planned to speak to Sakata-san again and I find him leaning against the rail, watching the outside area. He has a bottle of alcohol in one hand, sipping from it greedily from time to time, while his other hand is in his pocket.

I approach him but Otae-san glides to him quickly. She looks harmless and sweet in her one-piece, pink, flowery swimsuit. A blue shawl is in her hands. “Gin-san?”

He raises his eyebrows at her. “Otae-san! Enjoying the party? No one’s bothering you?”

She laughs, “No, thank you for asking. You’d help me though, if anyone was?”

“Of course, of course.” He waves his palm at her. “But it’s a great party, one of the best I’ve had. I haven’t really thanked you girls yet.”

“There’s no need,” she smiles at him and touches his arm. “Happy birthday, Gin-san.” She leans close and wraps the scarf around his neck.

He touches the cloth, smoothing his fingers over it. “Thank you.”

“It suits you. I knew it would, from the moment I started to knit it.”

“You… made this for me?”

She nods and looks up at him from her lashes, “Yes, I did. Are you glad I didn’t give you some  _tamago_  instead?”

That makes him chuckle. “I’d rather not answer that. You can be quite touchy on that subject.”

“It’s your birthday, maybe I’ll let you off.”

“I won’t take my chances.”

She sighs and laughs before shaking her head. “You don’t really do that, do you? Take your chances…”

“Huh.”

“You’re a very passive person sometimes, Gin-san.” She studies his face and then her hand reaches out to brush his hair out of his face. “I can’t really lump you into one type. But you are… extraordinary.”

He grins. “I try.”

“Oh, you are such a joker indeed.” She lets go of his hair and tucks her own behind her ear. “But tell me… Where you do plan to go from here? What will become of us?”

A moment passes as he ponders on this. “We go on, Diamond Perfume can still become bigger. We’re just starting out. Frankly, I don’t want things to change much. I’m easily satisfied.”

“So… Things as they are now, your life, the people around you, your possible future, you accept them as they are?”

He nods. “Yes. I can’t think of anything I’d like to change.”

“Nothing to take to the next level? To get closer? To finally settle?” Her words and voice are hopeful.

He shrinks away, face full of disbelief. “Settle?” He seems horrified. “Uh… no way. With all the girls I know, I can’t think of a single one I’d like to settle for… I think.” He snorts.

“I see.” Her gaze and her voice have turned icy. “Well, excuse me then, Gin-san.” She stomps her feet on the way back.

He frowns as she leaves, probably unaware of the effect of his words, but returns to scrutinizing the blackness of the area beyond the fence. He remains that way for a few minutes before pushing off the barrier and sighing.

Sakata-san returns to the party and I follow him, still intending to speak to him. When I get close, I greet him with a “Happy birthday!” I realize that I had not yet told him that. He smiles at me, eyes glassy from drinking and hands me a beer. I take it reluctantly and open my mouth to speak but he is swiped away by the crowd.

I later notice him at a table, laughing with his friend in sunglasses from earlier, Hasegawa-san, and Tsukuyo-san. The other two are smoking while he continues to drown himself in alcohol.

Tsukuyo-san appears enchanting, as always, wearing an undersized black bikini studded with diamonds. Her hair is in a messy bun and her cheeks are flushed. She might have been drinking a little, and whatever Sakata-san offers her, she takes a sip.

Their gazes lock occasionally and Sakata-san, being in his current state, is never the first to look away. He stares at her boldly, barely paying attention to his other friend. His eyes always end up ogling her breasts and her legs. He sighs in frustration and rakes his hands through his hair.

Later, he gets up without excusing himself, and shakily walks away. I grab the chance to follow him and realize he is walking back to the fence. His stance has changed. He has become stiff but unstable. Somehow, I can tell that his eyes are darker and more dangerous. He looks out, far in the distance, as if waiting. His shoulders show the deep inhale and exhale of his lungs as he rests his head on his hands.

But as I move forward to finally speak to him, Tsukuyo-san shows up. She walks toward him, composed, but I can almost tell how fiercely her heart is beating. Her eyes never leave him. They shine in the moonlight, indomitable but also delicate. She stops a meter away. “Gintoki,” she whispers.

He looks up immediately and stands straight before her, despite his probable intoxication. “Ahh Tsukuyo? What is it?”

“Happy birthday,” she says softly as she walks closer, her breasts bouncing with every step. He looks from her face to them and she knows it because she blushes and slightly extends her chest to him.

“Uh…” He says awkwardly, “Thanks. Tsukuyo.”

“Gintoki…” She looks him in the eye, “Y- You can touch them if you w-want to.”

“WHAT?” He jumps back.

“I SAID,” She glares at him but only for a second, “You can touch me. I- I know you want to. You’ve been staring at them and licking your lips the whole night.”

He shakes his head. “You’re imagining things… Wishful thinking, Tsukuyo?”

“I’m not!” She insists. “Don’t… Stop making me uncomfortable. I already said it. You can do whatever you want!” She is the reddest she has ever been.

He points at her and laughs. “Are you drunk? Is this your new way of beating me up? Getting me to do something inappropriate so you’d have a reason to clobber me up?”

“NO!” She is outraged. “I just…” She sighs and turns away. “Never mind.” She throws a kunai at him and it strikes his forehead.

“Wait.” He grabs her arm and pulls her close, chest to chest. “There. Is that what you wanted?” He laughs. “This is the closest I’ll ever get to feeling you without you biting my head off or beating me up for groping you.”

“Gintoki…”

“What, Tsukuyo? What do you want now?”

“I thought you understood me well enough. Maybe I was wrong. But I think I understand you. You told me before, a long time ago, that I was beautiful, even with these scars on my face.”

He nods, “You are.” Their lips are centimeters from each other.

“But you still don’t… You won’t…”

“I don’t what?”

“Forget it. Don’t follow me, Gintoki.” She pushes away from him and runs back to the party.

He stares after her for a while before leaning against the fence and looking out at the dark. I decide to leave him to his thoughts.

Back at the party, Shinpachi-san and Kagura-san are playing games with the other guests. They let me join in for a while but after a few shots, I back off, exhausted. When I sit down, I see Sakata-san walking back in with a glum expression. So far, his birthday has been a whirlwind of emotions. However, the Yorozuya kids cheer him up immediately.

Tsukuyo-san shares a table with Otae-san and Kyuubei-san. While Kyuubei-san is calmly watching the events, the other two are emptying beer and wine bottles with fervor. Their killer gazes are directed at the birthday celebrant who is in the middle of the area, enjoying himself.

Otae-san gets up first, and rushes to Sakata-san like a race car. Smoke is coming out of her ears. He hears her growl and turns to her but is greeted by her fist in his face. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKATA-SAN!” She screams as she slams her foot repeatedly on his stomach. After one final throw, she is satisfied and scrams away to get another drink.

“Sorry about that, Gintoki-san. But did you deserve it?” Kyuubei-san speaks over him and walks over to Otae-san. The crowd is watching in wonder.

Sakata-san slowly gets up but Tsukuyo-san has appeared and grabs his collar. Her face is murderous. She has reached her drunken limit. Sakata-san screams, “IT’S THE DRUNK TERMINATOR!” His voice is high-pitched and his head is hitting the floor once again.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINTOKI!” She pulls him up to stand and drags him into a clumsy dance. She harshly steps on his feet and crushes his fingers between her palms. He cries out in pain but does not attempt to escape from her. She gives him one last blow to the chin before turning to the other people nearby and also throwing them around. Shinpachi-san and Kagura-san are also partially beaten up.

I stay away from the disorder, watching from a safe distance. It’s quite a hurdle to be at the end of Otae-san and Tsukuyo-san’s scorned states.

Everyone is tired and drunk and sort-of beaten up a few hours past midnight. People are on the ground, some are snoring while others are gazing at the sky. Kagura-san, Shinpachi-san, Otae-san, and Kyuubei-san somehow all snuggle together. I spot Sakata-san a few meters away, all beaten up and a bit plastered but still with a smile on his face. Tsukuyo-san is right next to him, still drinking from a wine bottle and hiccupping on occasion. She appears less aggressive and no longer angry at him. They are speaking to each other but I cannot hear the words from my location. Obviously, there is something going on.  
I sigh and lie back to watch the heavens. The moon is round and bright, outshining all the stars no matter how heartily they burn. A movement in the trees catches my eye. There is a shadow on a branch but it disappears when I blink. I stare at the area but only the leaves dance to the wind. The swaying hypnotizes me into slumber. I yawn and close my eyes, letting sleep take over. When I open my eyes, people are already getting up and leaving.  
  
We need to return soon, as the dance is approaching. We go to the airport before noon but encounter a problem there. Only seven seats were booked for the flight home. Since I joined, there should be eight. Sakata-san is cursing. “I am not leaving Ana Ketsuno alone here!”  
  
“What should we do, Gin-san?” Shinpachi-san asks while pushing up his glasses.  
  
“The ticket!” He gasps at the man behind the counter. “It is considered conjugal property, right? She and I will share it. She will be sitting on my lap.”  
  
The man tries to explain that it is not allowed but his voice is drowned by exclamations from everyone.  
  
“Can’t we purchase an extra seat?” Kyuubei-san steps forward with her sword.  
  
“Kyuubei-san! Weapons aren’t allowed here. Hide it before security arrives!” Shinpachi-san is panicking.  
  
“Maybe my seat can be shared. As a child, I only qualify for half, right?” Kagura-san wonders out loud.  
  
“Kagura-chan, with all the food you’ve been eating, you might need more than one seat.” Otae-san says.  
  
“Umm… The flight is fully booked,” the clerk announces.  
  
“Then someone will have to take the next flight.” Tsukuyo-san declares.  
  
“I’ll be sitting on Gin-san’s lap! We’ll share my ticket.” Sarutobi-san cries.  
  
Sakata-san slams his palm on her face and pushes her away. “No fucking way. And I’ve decided that  _you’ll_  be the one to go on the next flight. Bye!”  
  
“What? You’ll accompany me, right Gin-san?”  
  
“Uh, no. Go book your ticket before they’re sold out.” He elbows her and motions the group to follow him to the plane entrance. Oddly enough, she does not badger him further but instead takes one last look at us and drags her bags forward to the counter. She takes out her wallet and speaks to the clerk.  
  
We board the plane but I cannot contain the guilt inside me. I squirm in my seat which is actually not  _my_  seat at all. But we wait inside for almost two hours. There is a slight problem with the luggage but nothing major, they say. As the flight attendants roam the place before our departure and instruct us to wear our seatbelts, I take a deep breath and bolt out of my place.  
  
“Ana Ketsuno!” Sakata-san screams. “What are you doing?” I turn and see everyone looking at me. The flight attendant has a stern look on her face.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sakata-san, everyone,” I say. “I can’t take it. I feel responsible.”  
  
“No! It’s fine! Don’t worry!”  
  
“It’s not. I’ve decided to wait with Sarutobi-san instead. She shouldn’t be left alone. It’s not her fault either.” I run outside.  
  
“Wait!”  
  
I search the terminal thinking that it would be easy to spot Sarutobi-san with her unique hair color but I spend about half an hour looking before spotting her lying across a few seats. Her numerous bags are stationed nearby. I tap her on the shoulder and she sits up and gasps when she sees me. “What are you doing here? Did your flight get cancelled?” I am relieved that she is not angry with me, the source of her isolation.  
  
“No. I’m sorry, Sarutobi-san. It’s my fault that you have to wait here. I thought I should accompany you.”  
  
Her lip twirls, “Yes, it’s your fault.” But she sighs and peeks at me from the corner of her eye. I notice that her eyes are red but already dry. “Um, thank you. Ana Ketsuno.”  
  
I smile. “Call me Crystel. It’s my given name.”  
  
“Crystel-san,” she repeats. I nod. “You can call me Sacchan.”  
  
“Have you been practising your weeping skills again, Sacchan-san?” I ask gently.  
  
She raises her head and stares at me for a while. “Sort of,” she laughs. At least her mood is improving.  
  
“Oi! The next flight is in an hour and you haven’t checked in?” Sakata-san is walking towards us. I blink at him in amazement. Sacchan-san remains glued to her seat unexpectedly. I thought that she would immediately attack him with hugs. She is most probably upset.  
  
“I’m not taking the next flight,” she says, looking away from him.  
  
“What in the world is this drama now?”  
  
“Why are you here? Your flight has left.”  
  
He does not answer immediately. “I can’t stand to leave Ana Ketsuno unprotected.” He crosses his arms. “Especially with you.”  
  
“I see…” She mutters. “Well,  _go book your ticket before they’re sold out_.” She stands up and starts to walk away.  
  
“Where the fuck are you going now?”  
  
“I’m hungry. I’m gonna look for some food.”  
  
“Well, wait for us! What flight did you reserve?”  
  
She is silent and keeps walking.  
  
“Answer me, damn it! First, you’re blind. Have you gone deaf too?”  
  
“The one six hours from now.” Her back is still to us.  
  
“SIX HOURS? What is wrong with your head and you chose that trip?” He slaps his forehead with his palm.  
  
“I…” she trails off.  
  
“YOU WHAT?” His impatience is clearly showing. I give him a look.  
  
She sighs. “I don’t really have much money lately and in the next flight, the remaining seats are too expensive…” She did splurge on his birthday celebration but I doubt he is aware of that.  
  
“That’s your lame excuse? When will the world have mercy on me? Here.” He hands her his card. “Cancel your ticket and book the three of us on the earliest flight. We can’t spend six more hours here! There are still a lot of preparations to be done.” She takes it wordlessly and staggers to the counter.  
  
Sakata-san buys us food while waiting. I choose a leafy sandwich and Pocari. He buys himself sweet porkchops on rice and a large parfait. When Sacchan-san returns, he tosses her a flattened waffle in crumpled plastic. “What drinks did you get?”  
She asks eagerly. A smile has returned to her face.  
  
He sighs in irritation. “You even expect me to get you that? I already spent too much on that pancake. Go drink at the fountain or get your own.”  
  
“You can have some of my Pocari, Sacchan-san.” I offer her my bottle.  
  
“No thanks,” she glances between us, “I’ll get myself some water.”  
  
“Hey! Where are the tickets? And where’s my card? Are you trying to filch it?”  
  
“Silly Gin-san, they’re here.” She hands him his card and his ticket and she also gives me mine. “I got you a first class seat next to Ana Ketsuno here.” She raises her eyebrows at him and smiles.  
  
“You better have. Sitting next to you would be hell.” His words make her smile falter a bit.  
  
The tension is too thick and I want to dissipate it. “Where are you seated, Sacchan-san?” I want to chat with her during the flight and possibly offer some comfort. Sakata-san often struggles with our conversations.  
  
“Oh… Somewhere behind you guys.”  
  
“Not directly behind us, I hope.” He snaps.  
  
She looks away and shakes her head, forcing a laugh. “No, Gin-san.” None of us speak for a while and we eat in silence. “We should be boarding soon,” Sacchan-san reminds us. “You go ahead. I have to check in my luggage.”  
  
“Good luck with that,” Sakata-san says, eyeing her abundant bags with distaste.  
  
We get in the plane and Sacchan-san waves us to go ahead to the front. We settle in our seats and gush about how soft they are and talk about the movie while testing the headsets. A flight attendant serves us drinks while I raise my head and look around for Sacchan-san. I cannot seem to find her. She might be lying low again.  
  
“Where’s the annoying stalker?” Sakata-san is also glancing around. I hide a smile. He is concerned about her too.  
  
“I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll check the seats for her.”  
  
He nods and goes back to watch the movie while flipping through a magazine full of girls in bikinis.  
  
I reach the back without seeing her. I feel nervous. Maybe she decided to take the later flight. My gut tells me to open the curtain nearby and I step in the area of the business class seating. She is not here either. I find her squeezed in between two ladies at the economy class. “Sacchan-san? Why are you here?”  
  
“Crystel-san!” She gasps in surprise. “I… This is my seat.”  
  
“Why aren’t you in first class with us?”  
  
She laughs nervously. “Don’t tell Gin-san! His card is maxed out. I had to compromise. He’ll get mad at his card company.”  
  
“But… it’s quite uncomfortable here. Do you want to switch seats?”  
  
“Shhh!” The lady between us hisses at me, apparently disturbed.  
  
“Sorry!” I whisper. “Do you want to switch seats?”  
  
Sacchan-san shakes her head and waves me off. The flight attendant tells me to go back to my seat, we will be taking off soon. I hesitate before walking back. “Don’t tell Gin-san!” Sacchan calls to me.  
  
“SHHH!”  
  
The rest of the trip is unremarkable. Sakata-san alternates from eating, sleeping and watching. He gets up twice to use the bathroom but he does not ask about Sacchan-san. I am unable to sleep so I try to read all the magazines available. My mind is full of unease. When we arrive, Sacchan-san’s persistence has returned. She hangs on to his arm tightly and mentions tomorrow’s dance. “You promise to dance with me tomorrow, Gin-san?”  
  
“I have no choice. I’m dancing with all of you.”  
  
“But I know our dance will be special, right? You’ll still dance with me even if I annoyed you today?”  
  
He scowls at her for a while before answering. “Yes.” He mutters, “If I have to.”  
  
“Really?” She squeals. “I’m so excited. Do you really promise that, Gin-san?”  
  
“I said yes already. That’s enough!”  
  
She smiles sheepishly and leans against him. “Sorry. Gin-san… I can’t wait! I even turned down an important job so I can-”  
  
“Just stay away from me. Take the job, no one cares if you don’t come.” He untangles her from his body and runs away, leaving the two of us.  
  
Sacchan-san turns to me and her eyes are shining, her cheeks are blushing and her hands are clasped together. “Did you hear that, Crystel-san? He really likes me!”  
  
“That’s nice, Sacchan-san.” Though she might have exaggerated.  
  
“He seems aloof and hateful but I know he is trying to deceive me. He knows I always want to be bullied. OH MY GOSH! Maybe he is planning something for tomorrow! This is it! It’s what I’ve been dreaming about! He is really going to propose to me!” She is jumping up and down, dragging me with her.  
  
I can’t help but crinkle my nose. “Do you really think that?”  
  
She frowns at my expression. “Are you suggesting otherwise?”  
  
“I’m just being objective, Sacchan-san. I’m not sure where you’re coming from…”  
  
“Crystel-san!” Her voice is sharp. “For years, Gin-san has dreamed of you. He wanted you. But I wish you’d be happy for me when he chooses me.”  
  
“I…” I am speechless.  
  
“Thank you!” She hugs me and pulls me with her as she skips happily to the elevators.  
  
I wake up past noon the next day. Yesterday’s events have me exhausted. But today is the big day. With a few hours to spare, I decide to talk to the girls to gather something more personal about each of them.  
  
I check on Tsukuyo-san first and find her staring at her reflection while stroking the scars on her face. She starts when she notices me and grabs her pipe to smoke again. The stylists arrive after a few exchanges between us.  
  
“Do I look happy to you?” She asks ambiguously, avoiding my gaze.  
  
“I’m not sure what you mean, Tsukuyo-san.” Maybe she does not like being the center of attention. But she can’t help it. She draws people in no matter how much she tries to push them away.  
  
“It’s been a year. Sometimes I wonder if I’m still holding back.” She blows out some smoke and her hair dresser coughs and fans away the dark air. “Sometimes I miss how it used to be.”  
  
I smile encouragingly. “It takes a while to adjust. But I really think you’re doing well. Everyone adores you.”  
  
There is a long pause before she speaks. “Thank you, Ana Ketsuno. You are truly good and compassionate. Your sincerity is what makes you enviable. I…” She hesitates. “I wish to be like you.”  
  
I give her a tight smile. She has her insecurities. The most visible ones are on her face. But they shouldn’t define her. “You should be only yourself. I am simply a weather lady and am not as special as you think.”  
  
“You are. You garner affection effortlessly. Those- Those who admire you are proof of it.” She traces her scars again. “Your purity and delicateness, I’ll never be like that.”  
  
“Do not let your marks conquer you-“  
  
“They already have… A long time ago. They hinder me, the woman in me. How can anyone look at me and see beyond this? Can I still be beautiful?” Her voice turns into a whisper.  
  
“Of course! Beauty is deeper than outward appearances.”  
  
“He told me that once, and I believed him. As long as the soul remains good, I’ll never be anything but beautiful.”  
  
He? Does she mean Sakata-san? I don’t want to pry. And yet… she is sharing things on her own. There is always a gentle and intense mix of aura between them. She worries too much about what he thinks about her. “He,” whoever he is, “is right.”  
  
“But sometimes, sometimes I feel vulnerable. This business, being exposed to the world and having them openly judge me, it’s cruel. I can’t help but think of what ifs.”  
  
I wait for her to continue. I cannot think of anything to say. The pressure of show business is truly maddening.  
  
“In the past, I was in control and I knew I was strong enough to withstand anything. I built a wall around myself but he and his companions, they broke it down. But they made me happy. I thought I could finally lean on someone without feeling that I would end up being alone.”  
  
My eyes shut and entertain visions of a woman stuck to a large web being rescued by a white knight. He catches her as she falls and she leans her head on his chest. He holds her close. There is also one of a palm adorned with various colors of hair strands, flickering in the moon light. She kneels, a bloody man before her, and she touches his thigh. He moves, just enough to deter an attack from behind her.  
  
“I miss how everything was. I used to be able to talk to him and open up my being. He understood me. He was always there for me. Sarutobi, she- we were good friends but now I don’t even know what’s going on in her brain. I want to see Hinowa… and Seita… and my girls of the Hyakka…” She starts crying.  
  
The visualizations end with a man’s face landing in the middle of a woman’s chest. His hand grabs her soft flesh and squeezes and she is quick to react, hauling his body and crashing his head on the ground. It is the first time a man has touched her. She is shocked and embarrassed and terrified and scatterbrained at the same time.  
  
She clears her tears and claims that she is just being foolish. That it is a phase brought about by stupid endorsers and sponsors offering her opportunities for plastic surgery and the like. “You should be getting ready by now, Ana Ketsuno,” she reminds me and I take her cue to leave her alone. It would be best for her to stop trying to be so independent.  
  
When I arrive at her room, Kyuubei-san is kicking out the long-haired man who calls her young master. She barely nods and welcomes me inside. Her stylists are seated on the ground and polishing her sword miserably. On the mobile clothes rack, there are two sets of clothing – a dress and a tuxedo. The stylists are also frowning at the pieces.  
  
“They think they can just decide for me,” she grumbles. “But I want to wear the pants. I am sick of pretending and wearing these dresses for show.”  
  
“It’s just one night, Kyuubei-san.”  
  
“Not at all. Every single appearance, they make me look too cute and girly. The shows take away my time for sword practice. I am not even able to bring my weapons around with me. A swordsman is nothing if he does not garnish his skill regularly.”  
  
One stylist stands up, trembling. “Um, Kyuubei-sama, we should be fixing you up by now.”  
  
“I need some time for training…”  
  
“But Kyuubei-sama, Otae-san said she will check up on you soon. She will be disappointed to see that you are not ready…”  
  
“Otae-san?” She raises her eyebrows. “Oh. I see. Well, all right. Did she tell you what I should wear?”  
  
“She prefers the dress, Kyuubei-sama.”  
  
She turns red and nods. “So be it, then.”  
  
“You really care about what Otae-san thinks,” I say. “She is important to you.”  
  
Her head turns sharply. “I… I just want her to be happy. I will not be the cause of her distress ever again.”  
  
“You love her.”  
  
She is silent for a moment. “Yes… But people condemn me for it. They do not understand. I shouldn’t have to explain myself.”  
  
“We have our reasons for being who we are. People judge what they cannot fathom.” There is much more to her. I have seen visions of her struggle since she was young. A special someone gave her strength and she resolved to protect that person with her being. At a time of duress, she lost something important and that person swore to serve as replacement for that. She held on to that promise and fought for it but she had to consider the other person’s happiness. With that, she let go.  
  
She is not simply a woman who desires another woman. She is an enigma in that aspect. Her family raised her differently and led her to believe other things. And that is the source of her constant turmoil. Still, I know that Producer Sakata has reached out to her in his own way. Somehow, he creates an unrest in her.  
  
“I am free to choose what I want. The confines of my family, society and tradition are difficult to bear but I will overcome them. I am still a woman, but I have my own definition of it.”  
  
“How in regards to Otae-san?”  
  
“I have no plans of marrying her still, if that’s what you’re asking. The world of Diamond Perfume has also made me see a lot of things differently. And… men are not so bad. I actually wanted to be one.” She blushes again and for a split second, I see her face turn into a man’s, one named Juubei-san, but she is much more comfortable in her present skin.  
  
“So, you have met some good men?”  
  
She gives me a close-lipped grin. “Maybe a handful. Maybe I understand why some people I know are in love with Sakata-san. Maybe I have finally realized the strength and determination in Shinpachi-san. Maybe my father and my grandfather just wanted me to be able to protect myself and the family’s name. Maybe Toujou is the most loyal person I could ever meet. And…”  
  
“And?”  
  
“A man just like me… Gintoki-san’s friend, Katsura-san. He is a fighter. He can be a man but he is not ashamed to be feminine. I see a part of me in him and we used to clash, fighting over a spot meant for only one of us but I think we should have stuck together, as counterparts.” She shrugs stiffly. “Well, it’s a bit too late, I haven’t seen him for long. He is probably in jail, paying for his rebellious acts.”  
  
“I am glad that you have found yourself.”  
  
“When they are around me, I feel like a woman.” She flushes and her eye is glowing. There is no fixed definition of her gender at all. She is spectacular. I leave as she lets the stylist start on her hair. Her sword lays on the floor, forgotten, and the other stylist proceeds to smooth out Kyuubei-san’s dress on the hanger.  
  
Kagura-san is still eating in her room while Shinpachi-san nags her to brush her teeth and get ready. Her stylists are eating along with her and they also earn an earful from him. They all greet me and offer some food but I decline, requesting a few words with them instead.  
  
Sakata-san enters with more food in tow. He looks different in his boxers and plain white t-shirt. He lights up and dashes to my side. “Ana Ketsuno! Hello! I see you’re as lovely as ever. Such an adorable smile.” He offers me his half-eaten chocolate bar.  
  
“Thank you, Sakata-san… and no thanks for the chocolate.”  
  
“Oh, right, right. No wonder you always look delicate. You watch what you eat. Well, it does wonders for your figure…”  
  
“Ah, no, no… I don’t really eat chocolate…”  
  
“You don’t? We complement each other perfectly! That way, we won’t have any arguments about who gets the last bar of sweets in the fridge, right?”  
  
I laugh. He is quite amusing. “I can’t really say. The only thing I can predict is the weather.”  
  
That makes him cackle. “Oh yeah… Miss Weather Lady… What can you predict about tonight?”  
  
As he asks the question, the world suddenly shakes and my vision wavers. I fall back and see frayed material in my mind’s eye. I am in an empty room then my forehead hurts from the air I breathe.  
  
“Ana Ketsuno!” I open my eyes and I am in his arms. “What happened?”  
  
“It’s nothing.”  
  
“Are you pregnant?” He screams. “Which bastard is the father? It can’t be me, I’m afraid. We haven’t exactly-”  
  
“Of course not, Sakata-san.”  
  
“Ah, sorry. I panicked.” He lets out nervous laughter.  
  
“You must be hungry, weather lady.” Kagura-san peers at my face and shoves a rice cake in my mouth. I have no choice but to chew and swallow it.  
  
“Oi! Don’t just put food inside people’s mouths without permission!” Shinpachi-san yells at her and she shunts another rice cake into his own mouth. He chokes as Sakata-san laughs.  
  
“If you’re better now Princ- Ana Ketsuno, we should be getting ready. The event starts earlier – at six o’ clock. Had some trouble with the management. There’s another ball being held at the same time and we have to share equipment with them,” Sakata-san gripes.  
  
“Do the girls know?” Shinpachi-san asks.  
  
“Yeah… I’ve told them, and they’re freaking out with the short notice. But what can we do? Oh except that stalker woman, I don’t really want to go to her room right now. It might be difficult to leave unscathed.”  
  
“Huh? Well did you send her a text message?”  
  
“No. I don’t have a cellphone, remember?  _We_  don’t have cellphones.”  
  
“Because you refuse to buy them for us.” Shinpachi-san holds out his arms in disdain.  
  
“I told you, we don’t need those. Better yet, you go to her and tell her the shocking news. She’ll let you leave within seconds.” He pushes the younger boy to the door.  
  
“No way! You should do it! I have to watch Kagura-chan and make sure she’s ready on time.”  
  
“She’s not a baby! She doesn’t need someone to change her diapers. Come on, Pachi. This is an order.” They continue to argue and both refuse the task vehemently.  
  
“Um, excuse me!” I call out. They both stop and look at me. “I’ll go tell Sacchan-san. I’m on my way to talk to her and Otae-san anyway.”  
  
They nod and Sakata-san lets out a breath. “You are an angel, Ana Ketsuno. A blessing from the skies.”  
  
I grin and walk out the door. “Thank you, Sakata-san.”  
  
Otae-san is humming inside her room. Her stylists are cowering on the couch as she fixes her own hair and make-up, sending them death glares on occasion. They must have done something she disliked. However, she turns to me with a saintly grin and asks me to sit by the couch.  
  
I stare at her and still marvel at the paradox that is her. On the outside, she looks completely harmless but she actually possesses a dangerous and tough undertone. Once she explodes, you are defenseless.  
  
“What is it?” She asks, noticing me gawping.  
  
I look away. “So much has changed for you and Shinpachi-san, hasn’t it?”  
  
She smiles with pleasure. “Oh, very much! I am glad that we don’t have to suffer back in Edo anymore. We still sold our dojo though but at least we’re out of the scraps.”  
  
“Was it really that horrible?”  
  
“Well,” she ponders, “my old job wasn’t exactly a girl’s first pick and I always encountered a lot of trouble then. Shin-chan earned practically nothing from the Yorozuya work he did.”  
  
“I see. So Diamond Perfume has made a difference to you.”  
  
“Yes.” She cocks her head. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“I’m just curious.” But I really want to check on everyone. It seems that most of them aren’t happy with their present lives. At least Otae-san looks satisfied.  
  
“I’m lucky that the people I consider family are here with me.”  
  
“So there is no one waiting for you back in Edo?”  
  
She levels me with a stare. “Hmm… there is no one.”  
  
“No admirers or a sweetheart?”  
  
My question makes her blush. “None of that sort. There are hopes and dreams and desires but none of them in reality.”  
  
“I don’t think I follow…”  
  
“Forget it. I’m tired of being pestered and followed around by some gorilla that I have no interest in. While someone else that I would gladly spend time with does not even have the guts to ask me out due to loyalty to his superior. Now, I am here, and wondering if the only man within reach is even a viable choice.”  
  
Her ideas are vague but I try to connect them to visions of a dark-haired man with a cigarette seated beside her at her workplace. Then, they are in combat with numbers connected to their heads by arrows. Her face is earnest as they gaze at a baby boy, with V-shaped bangs, in her arms. But a silver-haired samurai is also in the images, fighting with a gorilla for her honor. She hands him an umbrella to shelter him from the rain. A slight tint fills her cheeks while she gazes at this man who has lost his memory. Her hands run over his chest, barely touching it, as she smoothens the bandages she applied. He has not woken for days, incapacitated by his grave injuries.  
  
Her hair is white. She is on the verge of death. He conceals himself in the pretense of death and grieves but he is determined to make things right. He goes to her and while she does not see, his voice awakens her memories of him. He will not allow her to perish.  
  
The last member I talk to is Sacchan-san. She insists on prettying herself up without the aid of stylists. “They always downplay my make-up and it never matches my glasses,” she whines. “I can’t have that now since this will be my special night with Gin-san! Oh, I’m so excited! What engagement accessory do you think he will give me? Or is it already a ring? Ahhh just thinking about it makes my heart explode and my girly parts tingle!” She cannot stop gushing and is red-faced. Even her neck seems to be burning.  
  
“Sacchan-san, it might be just a dance…”  
  
“Don’t be silly Ana Ketsuno.” She pouts at me. “You need to get over your jealousy. I mean, yes, Gin-san’s been crushing on you for years and he’s always joking around that he’s gonna marry you but…” She stands up and pats my shoulder with sympathy. “I think it’s time to let go of such a stupid fantasy. I am his true love and,” she sighs, “I just know that something significant will happen between us tonight.”  
  
I frown. She is relentless and her head is always in the clouds. I glance at her face. There is no sign of doubt in her eyes. Then, I realize that she is barely ready for the show. “Ah! Did you know? The event starts at six already.”  
  
She shakes her head condescendingly. “You are misinformed. It’s at  _seven_. Plenty of time to get ready. I should go take my long shower.” She fixes the materials on her dresser, opening her make-up kit and sprays the room with her concentrated perfume. I sneeze. “Oops, sorry!” She laughs and puts the bottle away.  
  
“No, Sacchan-san. It’s really at six.” I tell her patiently while scratching my nose.  
  
She sighs at me. “Gin-san didn’t mention anything like that. Maybe you got the wrong info. I’ll only believe it if he tells me.” She is stubborn. “Anyway, maybe this will distract you!” She pulls out a long, strapless gown from her cabinet. It is exquisite. My jaw drops in awe. It must have cost a fortune. She titters. “Custom-made by a good friend of mine back in Edo. Gin-san will be stunned when he sees me in this. I hope he likes it.” Her blush has intensified.  
  
I nod, “It is really pretty.”  
  
“Thank you,” she finally smiles at me. A genuine smile. Her phone beeps and her forehead creases as she reads the message. “I said I’m passing up that job tonight,” she murmurs while texting. She then throws the phone to the bed and walks to the bathroom door. “Well, shower time!” She waves at me.  
  
“Alright,” I say and stare at her phone. I sneeze again. “Oh, Sacchan-san, please please come before six,” I plead at her, wishing she would listen to me.  
  
She sighs again but reluctantly says, “Yes. Yes, I’ll see.” Then she shuts the door and opens the shower.  
  
I let myself out but before I go to my room, I drop by Sakata-san’s and remind him to talk to Sacchan-san about the change of schedule. “I told her but she’s tough,” I notify him.  
  
He snorts and scratches his head. “Yeah, whatever. How troublesome she really is.” Then, we go back to our preparations.  
  
I arrive only fifteen minutes before six in the evening. The dainty kimono I ordered was too loose so I had to call Gedomaru for help with modifying it. The place is already full of guests but I spot the reserved seat for me at the front table. The rest of the chairs are empty but the others are most likely backstage, getting ready for the program. I shiver but not because of the coldness. There is something peculiar about tonight.  
  
I admire the large tarpaulins hanging around the area. There is one of the group, another one with their logo, and the rest are individual prints of the girls. Producer Sakata and Shinpachi-san share a smaller one. The great hall is set up for a formal event. There are two photo booths and a merchandise corner. Photographers are scattered everywhere and I also see people from my news channel. It seems like such a big occasion. But why am I so nervous? All I have to do is smile, sit back, and watch.  
  
A deep voice booms, surrounding the place, and invites us to focus on the area where the lights are brightest. The show is starting.  
  
Everyone stands with excitement and gathers around the dance floor to watch. I hear jealous murmurs from the male admirers on how lucky Producer Sakata is. There are also female fans who are pairing him up with the Diamond Perfume girls. They are waving fan-made posters. Some are even arguing on the best couple. There is one pair that a majority seems to prefer. I must admit, I have my own favorite too, but it’s more appropriate to keep it to myself. I am the neutral newsperson who must consider things objectively tonight.  
  
A few irritated spectators hush the noise and the crowd obeys as Kagura-san twirls to the center, looking adorable in her mini sleeveless dress. Her hair is down and it frames her face in such a way that her eyes are large and emphasized. She is definitely the cutest. Shinpachi-san is cheering with the crowd, his glasses askew with his keen movements. Flowers and confetti rain on the platform.  
  
Kyuubei-san solemnly walks in while staring straight ahead. She appears a bit stiff but still gains plenty of shouts. She is also wearing a short dress but with short sleeves and her legs are covered by dark tights. Her hair is up in long pigtails. A blue flower eyepiece has replaced her usual eye patch. She flaunts a sword but Shinpachi-san soundlessly takes it away. She gives him a glare with her eye.  
  
The flow of the program is disturbed by a lull. Sacchan-san is taking quite long to come onstage. Kagura-san and Kyuubei-san are staring at the back entrance but no one comes through. I can hear Sakata-san’s frustrated complaints from backstage.  
  
“Oh dear, what a disaster,” says a haughty voice. Otae-san steps out instead, in a sleeveless dress that reaches below her knees. A large ribbon is around her waist. She smiles delicately with her eyes crinkled. She is very charming, especially with her hair in a messy bun. The audience is rather appreciative of her and two young men hand her some roses.  
  
Tsukuyo-san shows up next without delay, her hair tied up to her right side with some bangs covering the left part of her face. She is dressed in a thin-strapped, low-cut, long gown that has a high slit, showing off her entire right leg. Hearing the audience, there is no doubt that she is the crowd favorite. I can’t help but notice how well-endowed she is. Any woman would be jealous of her chest. Actually, her entire body. She blinks cautiously at the masses and there is a slight quirk of her lips. The people go wild. A group of men are chanting and whooping at the back. Some of the males at the front attempt to approach her but security and Shinpachi-san prevent them.  
  
Lastly, Producer Sakata struts next to her and I hear shrieks from girls and women in the audience. Pairs of underwear are tossed in his face, along with packs of chocolates. He just might be living the dream. Security and Shinpachi-san also handle the fangirls.  
  
Everyone looks expectantly at the entrance from backstage. Sacchan-san does not appear and is still nowhere to be found. Sakata-san is getting impatient. “Way to ruin our formation,” he says. “Where’s that damn stalker?” He hisses.  
  
The others merely shake their heads and crease their foreheads in wonder. It is odd that Sacchan-san would miss such a grand entrance and opportunity to show-off. I ponder on the possibility that she still believes that the event starts later. Sakata-san must have failed to inform her about it personally.  
  
“I’ll look for her, Gin-san.” Shinpachi-san whispers. He points to the elevators, signaling that he will go upstairs. He is the group’s runner after all.  
  
But Sakata-san holds up a palm with irritation all over his face. “You need to stay here, Pachi. To hell with her. It’s her fault anyway. I’m sick of all these games she’s playing.” He extends his neck to look at the ceiling. She is not there either.  
  
“But the dance, Gin-san!”  
  
“She’ll have to dance last, or when she arrives in between the other girls. The night can’t be ruined for the others just ‘cause one of them’s being such a prima donna!”  
  
Otae-san nods and huffs. “My, my… Sarutobi-san’s being an extra pain in the ass today.”  
  
“Surely she will appear soon. She has been gushing about tonight nonstop.” Kyuubei-san offers. “How disappointing that we have become disorganized.”  
  
Kagura-san is more positive than the others. “Sacchan will surprise us. I wonder what she is up to...” She is chewing on a piece of pie which she has probably taken from a nearby table.  
  
“Oi! You’re spreading cream all over your face! The dance hasn’t even begun yet!” Shinpachi-san hurriedly wipes her mouth with his handkerchief.  
  
Tsukuyo-san quietly smokes on her pipe. Her face is serious but no more than usual. Then, she looks to the elevators and frowns.  
  
We continue to wait but the host announces the formal start of the program as a video plays from a projected image on the wall. It is a compilation that Shinpachi-san and Sakata-san have worked on in the past week. There are clips of the group from when they started out until the present time. The change through the months is obvious. I wonder if others also notice the waning closeness of the members, based on the pictures.  
  
Each girl is shown with her respective pose and signature one-liner, the ones they have been practising over and over. Kagura-san has icing on her nose, Kyuubei-san is monotonous, Sacchan-san says a little too much and is cut off, Otae-san breaks the camera on purpose, and Tsukuyo-san… well, she is pristine, as always, and still blowing smoke from her lips. She garners the most applause.  
  
As the video ends, Sakata-san hands each of them a bouquet of flowers and I realize how thoughtful he is when I see different types selected for each of them. Freesia for Kagura-san. Queen Anne’s Lace for Kyuubei-san. Gladiolus for Otae-san. Ambrosias for Tsukuyo-san. He tosses another bunch to the back floor. It is full of orange lilies. I think it is for Sacchan-san.  
  
Then, they are all swaying as Shinpachi-san holds on to the flowers. The crowd wants the band to play but Sakata-san promises they will during dinner. He faces Kagura-san while the others step back. I can’t help but giggle. They are hand in hand, horsing around like jokers, making faces and wiggling to the music. Everyone is laughing and clapping, evidently enjoying the light-hearted chemistry between them. It is like watching a modified father’s dance with his daughter in a coming of age festivity.  
  
We all gasp when they both drag Shinpachi-san to the center and it only takes a few nudges before he willingly becomes a silly accomplice. It is a wonderful and touching sight. I try not to cry. The three of them, the Yorozuya, have been through a lot and yet they remain by each other’s side. They are inseparable. They have gone from rags to riches but not much has changed. Simply put, they are family.  
  
Kyuubei-san taps Sakata-san on his shoulder and points to her wrist. It seems that time has been forgotten. There are set minutes for the entire program since the production staff is strict. Kagura-san and Shinpachi-san jump aside arm in arm. Kyuubei-san and Sakata-san stand awkwardly for a few seconds before they reach out. There is slight confusion when they both go for the other’s waist. The crowd laughs even more when Kyuubei-san positions Sakata-san’s arms around her shoulders as she handles him by the waist. She leads the dance and her eye flashes at him, daring him to defy her stance. He smiles and bows his head and curtsies at the end, earning him a swat on the face. Still, Kyuubei-san is a little red in the cheeks. A man with long light-colored hair is hooting and drowning in his own tears. “That was magnificent, young master!” He cries while pointing a video camera at her. He also receives a swat on the back of his head.  
  
There is still no sign of Sacchan-san and it is supposedly her turn. Instead, Otae-san boldly steps forward to Sakata-san with a darling grin on her face. Their dance is a bit more serious than the previous ones. They are having a private conversation, occasionally grinning and rolling their eyes at each other. Otae-san inclines her head like she is studying him and her eyes soften. Sakata-san cackles nervously at her but holds on to her arm a second too long before letting her move away. They share one last look before parting.  
  
Then, he wheels around and his eyes widen somewhat when he finds Tsukuyo-san within reach. Her arms are crossed and her gaze is directed downward. One side of her hair covers the part of her face that is scarred. Sakata-san stretches his arm out and pushes her bangs to the side. There a glow from her cheeks. They both cough, avoiding each other’s eyes at first but move closer to dance. The crowd is silent, possibly in anticipation or awe.  
  
It is easy to tell that she is his favorite. They dance for two songs, instead of one, to fill the absence of the other member. But Sakata-san does not even look away as the first song ends. To me, he does not notice the transition at all. He simply gazes at his partner with an intense yet gentle look in his eyes. It is completely breathtaking. His hands are on her small waist while her palms rest on his chest. She is blushing quite prettily. They move unhurriedly to the music and it’s possible that they have disregarded their surroundings. The attraction between them is visible to almost everyone. I can see the appreciative glances of the crowd. They look wonderful together, perfect even. The spotlight shines on them. This is their moment. There is a scuffle on one side of the room but no one bothers to look… at first.  
  
When the song ends, I join the rest of the crowd in applause. Sakata-san looks up and his attention is drawn to the commotion. His forehead creases and his eyes squint as he steps from Tsukuyo-san’s arms toward the area. I follow his gaze to an extravagant figure amidst the crowd. It is Sacchan-san. She has finally arrived… but, as I feared, she is awfully late.  
She looks lovely in her sparkling gown. It highlights her slender shoulders and trails down to the floor. The color is pretty and matches her hair which is in an elegant bun with a few wisps on the sides of her unhappy face. Tears parallel the strands and her eyes are shining with them behind her glasses, not out of delight. Her lips form a frown to complete the picture.  
  
The host announces the close of the dances and dinner commences. Sacchan-san turns away and surges out of the hall. There are a few onlookers but most of the guests have filed their way to the buffet table. I run to Sakata-san, panicking, and try to tell him that Sacchan-san might have the wrong idea.  
  
“OI!” Sakata-san yells at her and then spins to face the host. “Uh, could you extend the dance? Just a few seconds? One of my group members just arrived.”  
  
“Sorry sir, they’re strict with the time here. The sound system will be transferred for use in the adjacent hall.”  
  
“C’mon! We’ll be quick—“  
  
The host shrugs and shakes his head as the speakers and main controls are taken by the staff. Tsukuyo-san frowns and steps out of the way as the dance floor is filled with the band’s instruments for a live show.  
  
Sakata-san makes a disapproving sound and heads in the direction where Sacchan-san left. Tsukuyo-san and I follow him but he stops us. “Stay here. It’s probably nothing. I’ll go talk to her. She can be overdramatic, more than usual, I mean.” He waves us off and Tsukuyo-san stays in place but I go after him. I remember the orange lilies. Something is not right.  
  
He does not refuse my company as we try to trace Sacchan-san’s steps. We hurry outside when the security tells us that she went that way. There is no sign of her in the immediate vicinity and my worries intensify. She was passionate about tonight’s events and her preparation was admirable. It is a shame that everything has gone to waste.  
  
 _Or maybe not_ … I think, as I watch Sakata-san anxiously searching. It would be nice if he were to make up for his neglect. I imagine a possible situation where they reunite and find a way to fulfill that promised dance. The ambiance is not a problem; I can set the atmosphere.  
  
But I spot something a few meters away and it drowns my hopes.  
  
A dress, Sacchan-san’s beautiful dress, is in the dumpster. “Sakata-san!” I cry, pointing at it. He grabs the garment, eyes wide and we see that it is torn in half. I feel a sudden headache, recalling the vision of a shredded gown. He tosses it to the ground, curses and scampers away, still searching and mumbling about melodramatic women.  
  
I pick up the dress and hold it close, feeling the ache sheltered within it. He can be harsh sometimes… and she is usually the recipient.  
  
The night darkens as I follow him around blindly. I am still unsure of what to make of the situation. His jaw is set, a far cry from his previous nonchalance, and his face is covered in sweat. He is lost and worried and uncomfortable.  
  
 _Make it rain_ , I plead, hoping my brother and my clan can help him out. Even the façade of the rainfall might be comforting. Sure enough, it rains, but we rush around not even caring for an umbrella. There are more important things.  
  
We stop at a bridge and he peeks under it then surveys the land surrounding the river. There is no one there. Still, he does not speak. I do not know what to say either. There are no words or smiles for this situation.  
  
The hotel is the last place we check after stopping by a few places, even the rooftops. I wonder if those locations have any significance but I do not ask him. “That silly bint’s probably lounging in her room.” He makes a face. The concierge lets us enter without question, despite our drenched states, and hands over the keys to Sacchan-san’s room when asked. We race up the stairs when the elevator would not come fast enough. It is twenty-seven flights up that we need to take and my thighs are burning and my breath is at its limit. Sakata-san has no problem rushing up and he goes far ahead.  
  
I take the elevator at the sixth and I am not surprised to see that he has reached the destined floor before me. The room is unoccupied when we get there and the place remains as when we were getting ready for the event. Sacchan-san’s make-up case lies open on the table and her musky perfume strongly fills the room.  
  
He shakes his head as he examines every corner and space. He opens cabinets and drawers and looks under the bed and other furniture. “She’s not here,” he says and I agree. The vision of an empty room with a strong musky scent dawns on me. I lay her ruined dress on the bed.  
  
We find Zenzou Hattori, a ninja whose bangs conceals his eyes. He is at the affair, talking to an unpleasant-looking lady as he strokes her chin. “Hattori,” Sakata-san interrupts quite rudely, “I need your phone.”  
  
“What for, Gintoki? Can’t you see I’m busy?” He is clearly irritated. The woman beside him frowns and walks away.  
  
Sakata-san holds him by the collar and glares at him menacingly close to his face. “Give me your fucking phone.”  
  
“Sheesh!” The ninja takes the item from his pocket and slams it against Sakata-san’s chest. “What the fuck’s your problem?”  
  
Sakata-san ignores him, hastily flips open the phone and presses a few buttons. The voice at the other end is Sacchan-san’s.  
  
 _Hi! *giggling* You have reached the voicemail of the prettiest, sexiest, most popular and most talented member of Diamond Perfume also known as the deadliest assassin of Edo, soon to be Producer Sakata’s wife! Sacchan here! *giggling* I am currently busy at the moment but please leave a message and… *her voice turns sultry* I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. *beeps*_  
  
“FUCK!” Sakata-san tries again but the same script greets him.  
  
 _Hi! *giggling* You have reached the voicemail of the prettiest—_  
  
A few clicks.  
  
 _Hi! *giggling* You have reached the voicemail—_  
  
Clicking.  
  
 _Hi! *giggling* You have reached—_  
  
“It’s no use, Gintoki,” Hattori-san murmurs and collects his phone. “She has turned her phone off. Sarutobi does that now when she is on a job.”  
  
“JOB? HOW CAN SHE BE ON A MISSION RIGHT NOW? SHE WAS JUST HERE. IT’S FREAKING DIAMOND PERFUME NIGHT!”  
  
“She was? But I did not see you dance with her. I thought you declined and she took the mission instead.”  
  
“That damn stalker was late!”  
  
I frown at this. “Sakata-san, I don’t think she knew that the time of the dance was moved…”  
  
“Hmm… So she arrived but already missed her opportunity to dance with you. I see…” Hattori-san rubs his chin as he speaks. “That’s too bad. She was really excited about it. Excessively, but eager nonetheless.”  
  
“Yes, yes she was,” I whisper and remember her enthusiastic preparations and her tearful face full of disappointment.  
  
“Well, she’ll be back after her assignment, right? I’ll talk to her then. No big deal. We’ll go to a disco and dance if she wants to.” Sakata-san shrugs but I can see some trouble in his eyes. “That woman can really make a song and dance about everything.”  
  
“It depends on the outcome of her mission,” Hattori-san says furtively. “I wonder if she was assigned that one in particular…”  
  
It seems only I understood him. “It’s not the same, Sakata-san,” I mumble. Somehow, I already knew.

* * *

||||||||||||||||  
  
They say that night was the last time Sakata-san ever saw her but he remains tightlipped on the matter.  
  
I never see her again either and sometimes I cannot help but cry.  
  
I speak to him a few times over the years. He is always intoxicated. Sometimes, he asks me to marry him then he laughs like it is a lame joke. “I’m just a fan,” he states. Often, he asks about the weather and whatever the future holds. Rarely, he trashes his place. His behavior is unfortunate.  
  
It is guilt. Remorse. Or it could be a whole new and different story.  
  
He returned to live in the old Yorozuya place. He is usually alone there and jobless. Kagura-chan and Shinpachi-san still visit him and give him some money but they are also busy with their lives and careers – they have married each other. The old lady Otose-sama has passed on and she has left the place to Sakata-san.  
  
He smiles and nods politely as he welcomes me to his home. He requested a visit for today but I surmise that he has forgotten about it. Again. The place reeks, a mix of fungus, body odor, the bathroom, fermented beans, alcohol, chocolates, burnt rubber, musk and… sex? Items are scattered everywhere. I see a phone, chopsticks, chips, JUMPS, a pair of glasses, an umbrella, clothes, weapons, Justaways, ginger plants and… ropes? A woman shrieks from the couch, hurriedly dressing herself, and runs out without a goodbye. Her straight, lengthy hair is flying behind her. I want to advise her to bring the umbrella but she is too swift to leave. It will rain hard today.  
  
Sakata-san’s face is unshaven and I can tell that he has not brushed his teeth… in days? His hair is messed up.  His eyes are bored and almost dead… but aren’t they always?  
  
As he stares blankly before him and picks his nose, he once again asks me to tell him about the future. “Smile as you do it, just like in your weather report, will you Ana Ketsuno?”  
  
I grin and lie and never reveal the truth. He cannot bear it. Even I cannot stand to see it no matter how many times I’ve recalled the visions.  
  
A vague memory comes to me, one which Gedomaru has also witnessed…  
  
 _I can’t watch a woman’s face get wet with tears, and move on._

* * *

||||||||||||||||  
  
An old newspaper clipping is crumpled and lying deep inside one of the drawers of his office table. The pictures above the text are washed-out and smudged, like they have been caressed into or erased from memory. The print below is still comprehensible and I am once again overwhelmed by gloom and phantasmagorias from my divinations.  
  
 _We regret to announce that Ayame “Sacchan” Sarutobi has left Diamond Perfume and will no longer be acting as drummer of the band. She is not available for comment at the present time. The group expresses its sorrow with this sudden withdrawal of membership. Producer Sakata has resigned as group manager and the position has been appointed to Shinpachi Shimura-san. We are currently in negotiations with another party for a replacement drummer. Please stand by for further announcements. Good day to you all. Thank you very much. May you continue to support and love Diamond Perfume!_  
  


**.THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the end. Diamond Perfume hired a new drummer, Tama, and continued in the business for at least 6 more years. It’s up to you to decide what happened to Sacchan. Only our narrator knows what really occurred since she has seen it with her abilities. Maybe she died in that suicide mission… Or she ended her contract with Gintama and transferred to another manga… Or she had her appearance changed and continued to live in Edo to stalk Gintoki mysteriously… LOL. Oh well, just reread the story to make sense of it. This fic was really logical in my brain, I promise. It’s always different on paper/print. First person AND present tense. I swore never to write this way but… :p I also thought of using Tama as narrator but I can’t ‘cause HEEHEE someday you will know. What was Sacchan’s gift to Gintoki? A cellphone. But he didn’t open it until… well, very much later. I will upload some fan art on this, by me of course. Don't expect much lol. /yammering
> 
> “There are so many fragile things, after all. People break so easily, and so do dreams and hearts.” –Neil Gaiman


End file.
